This invention relates to an edible material or "surimi" prepared from fish, shellfish, crustacean, poultry or animal meat, and a food product prepared from the edible material. This invention also relates to a process for preparing the edible material and the food product from the edible material.
Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publ. No. 51-86163 discloses a method of sterilizing fish meat by adding 1 to 6 parts by weight of ethanol to 100 parts by weight of fish meat to be processed. Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publ. No. 7-67587 discloses a protein food which is prepared by treating raw fish or shellfish meat, or poultry or animal meat with an alkaline solution, and which has a high capacity to retain water and ingredients to give the food characteristic taste and deliciousness. Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publ. No. 53-142561 discloses a method by which a proteolytic enzymatic substance is added to minced fish meat to produce a food which has a texture similar to natural fish meat and is less resistive to mastication than "kamaboko", a traditional Japanese food made from heat-coagulated fish meat paste, and which is superior in shape, flavor, taste, color and mouthfeel. Japanese Examined Pat.Publ. No. 54-14174 discloses a method of preparing fish meat "surimi", wherein minced fish meat, the pH value of which has been adjusted between 6.5 and 7.0 by addition of alkali, is treated with lipase to produce "surimi" deprived of fat which would otherwise cause oxidation and coloration of the product made of the "surimi", without the danger of decomposing the actomyosin contained in the fish meat and degradation of the elasticity of the product. Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publ. No. 6-113796 discloses an enzymatic agent which contains transglutaminase and alkaline earth metal salts of organic acids, and makes it possible to prepare from low grade "surimi" a food product which has improved quality and water-retaining capacity and plasticity even with an increased amount of water contained therein.
A typical process for preparing fish meat "surimi" includes a rinsing step in which those ingredients such as amino acids which give the meat characteristic flavor and taste, taurine which is believed to be useful in preventing geriatric diseases, EPA, DHA and other useful ingredients are lost. With respect to animal meat, on the other hand, there is a limit to the forms to which the meat can be processed. As people of advanced age increase in present-day society, there is an increasing demand for highly nutritious, high-protein processed fish meat, crustacean meat, or poultry or animal meat products of high grade which are free of contaminating microorganisms or bacteria, low in fat content, and soft and smooth to the touch in the mouth. The demand, however, has not been met by any of the foods prepared by the above-mentioned prior methods.